Water's Edge
by Demon Faith
Summary: Speed, Eric, water. You need a reason? Speed-Eric slash


PAIRING: Speed/Eric  
NOTES: For Nic's 17th birthday, for she requested it. Therefore, after two false starts, this is what emerged from my brain. Hope it was worth it, hon!Thanks to Neen, who didn't know why I requested info from her but probably guessed and shuddered. :D

* * *

"Aww, come on, Speed! The water's warm, there's not a cloud in sight – get in here!"

Tim Speedle glared over his sunglasses at Eric, but couldn't quite keep his expression stern for very long. Forget the clouds – Eric was eclipsing the whole world right now, splashing around shirtless in a perfect pool he'd dragged Speed all the way here to find. The rocks apparently formed a faultless circle, but Speed really couldn't have cared less; Eric was obviously elated, and that was all he needed to know.

"I am reading," he held up his book, "and I plan to continue reading."

"Geek," Eric shouted, and Speed scowled.

"Jock," he retorted, but Eric just laughed, effortlessly floating on the water. Speed watched the water lap at the toned, tan muscle and gripped his book. No, he would not set foot in the water, not even for Eric. He had no desire to be shamed by a state champion today.

A disturbance of the water renewed his attention and Eric slowly lifted himself out of the water, smiling beseechingly at him. Oh, damn.

"Come on in, the water's lovely." A low whisper in his ear, the warm breath tickling his skin and he knew it was a lost cause. Eric was going to have him in the sea and there would be no argument, probably not even much resistance. Speed wondered when he'd become this henpecked.

Reluctantly stripping down to his boxers, and helped by an impatient Eric – who provided encouragement in the form of really hot kisses and so was forgiven – Speed prepared himself for the water. It wasn't that he disliked the water; they just had a mutual understanding that they were better apart.

He had attended all the swimming lessons his mother had pushed him through, hating every minute and begging off with a cold whenever he could get away with it. He couldn't even imagine swimming with Eric, star diver and Olympic dreamer – did he need anymore failings in his boyfriend's eyes?

But those same eyes were pleading with him and he couldn't resist Eric in this mood. If he was honest, he wouldn't really have a chance on any day, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

If he'd been paying attention, he would have heard Eric stop prattling and noted that he was closer than before. He might even have reacted to the playful shove in time if he'd been a little more aware, but by the time he realised what was happening, he was pinwheeling towards the water and breaking the surface with an almighty splash.

Panic gripped him as he spiralled downward – this was far deeper than a rock pool, he was out of his depth and kept sinking. What was he meant to do? Speed wildly flapped his arms, but the surface was getting further away, and the last sound he had heard was Eric laughing at him…no…

Strong arms took hold of him and pulled him up, just as the last breath left his lungs. They surfaced as one, Speed coughing up water all over Eric's shoulder as he was gripped tightly and soothed.

"Y'see, these are the kind of things you should tell me." Eric's voice shook as he cradled Speed close, and the guilt radiated from him like a beacon.

"Not your fault," Speed muttered. "Should've paid attention in class."

It took a few minutes for his heart rate to return to normal, and Eric didn't stop talking the whole time, reassurances and apologies spilling from his lips in a steady stream. Eventually, Speed raised his head and kissed Eric, tasting salt and wondering if it was the sea or the telltale streaks marking his cheeks.

"My hero," he murmured, and it earned him a cautious smile.

"Yeah, well, if you scare me like that again, I'm telling your mother."

Speed laughed aloud at that, and Eric's smile widened. "Or worse – I'll tell H."

Their laughter echoed around the pool, as Eric lazily swam them back to dry land. Lifting Speed clear of the water, he followed smoothly, sitting beside him and drawing him close.

"I'm sorry, Tim. It'll never happen again."

Wow, this was serious – Eric used his given name and everything. Speed sighed under his breath and kissed Eric gently on the nose.

"Well, champ, you give me some lessons, and we'll see about that."

The smile returned slowly, and Speed met it with a grin of his own, settling into Eric's shoulder and gazing into the cloudless sky.

Maybe swimming wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
